


Homecoming

by Manickmondays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Monster!AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vamp!Ryan, Were!Gavin, demon!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's been gone for too damn long, as far as Gavin is convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KTKuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/gifts).



Today.

Ryan was coming home today.

Ryan was coming home today and Gavin couldn’t _wait_. He had been gone for a week to visit family and it was the longest Gavin had been without Ryan since they started dating. Sure, Ryan had called every night, capping off every call with a hushed ‘I love you’ but it was a hollow substitute to actually having him there. He missed Ryan’s soft kisses in the morning, prodding him to wake up. He missed pressing against Ryan’s back as he made coffee for himself and tea for Gavin. He missed the way Ryan’s fangs would peek out of his mouth every time he smiled or laughed. Hell, he just plain _missed_ Ryan.

But he was coming home today and Gavin was curled up in Ryan’s sheets waiting for him, passing the time with old episodes of Friends. He wasn’t terribly sure how Ryan would react to him there, seeing as how he _maybe_ forgot to ask Ryan if he could be at his apartment, but he needed to be surrounded by Ryan’s scent. And ok, if he was _also_ wearing one of Ryan’s shirts he might find it a bit excessive, but all Gavin had to do was pout and Ryan would forgive him.

Eventually his phone buzzed with a text from Ryan.

_I’m home, dear. See you soon._

**See you soon, love.**

Gavin was almost vibrating with excitement that only magnified when he heard the click of the tumblers in the lock and Ryan’s relieved sigh. He heard bags being dropped as Ryan’s footsteps grew closer to his bedroom door.

“Hey, Ry.” He said when the door began to open, causing Ryan to stiffen in surprise. Ryan’s shoulders dropped with a disappointed sigh when he saw Gavin nested in his sheets, only his face peeking out with a wide grin plastered on it.

“You know you don’t live here, right?”

“Aw, Ryan, I _missed_ you!” Gavin’s grin turned into a pout. “And I’m over here every weekend anyways.”

“I was gone for a week. A week which so far, has only included one day of the weekend.”

“I mean-” He was cut off buy a stern look from Ryan.

"Did you actually go to work while I was gone?"

"Yes! Who do you think I am, some sort of slacker that just can't _stand_ to go to work if his boyfriend isn't there?" Gavin clasped his chest in mock hurt. _Yes_ , he had missed Ryan in the office and the stuff they recorded that week probably suffered because of it. He went in in every day, though, hating that he had to remind himself to not grab Ryan a Diet Coke when he got himself a Red Bull, placing the can on Ryan’s desk with a half concealed kiss.

"Yes. That's why I asked."

“Well, you will be pleased to know I am a good employee who goes into work despite his less than ideal personal situation.” Ryan laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid the lumps he was pretty sure were Gavin’s feet.

“It’s not like my trip was really vacation. My mother went on at least a rant a day about how ‘Vampire bloodlines are being tainted!’ and ‘Don’t disappoint us, Ryan.’ and ‘Don’t you work with a lovely vampire? What was her name again?’ It’s not exactly _relaxing_ to restrain the urge to murder your mother for calling werewolves ‘filthy inhuman mutts.’”

“I think that’s the exact thing you called me when we first met, Ryan.” The words had been intended to wound when Ryan had first said them, but there wasn’t a trace of hurt in Gavin’s eyes as he cracked a lopsided grin.

“Well, I had no idea what werewolves were even _like_. Mom made sure I was in school with the least amount of other non-humans as possible,” Ryan scoffed and shook his head, “Full moon was the worst around her. She wouldn’t believe me when I claimed that the howls she was hearing weren’t werewolves and I couldn’t exactly say I knew from experience.” Gavin pulled the sheets tighter around him.

“I didn’t even hunt because you were gone.”

“Gavin! You love hunting! You shouldn’t let me stop you from that.”

“’s not the same without you. I would go three, four months without hunting before I met you.” Gavin shrugged, brushing off the memories of Geoff pushing him to hunt because it was ‘good for him’ or some such nonsense. He would occasionally, if only to quell Geoff’s threats to go trueform. “But you’re _here_ now and you can make your things smell like you again.” He stuck his arms out of the blankets and beckoned Ryan towards him.

“I have to do laundry, dear. And depending on how often you came over, I have to clean up after you.”

“I’m not an _animal_ , Ryan. I put my dishes in the washer. _And_ there’s leftover takeout in the fridge for you. Just _come here,_ you bloody idiot. I’ve missed you.” Ryan tried to be firm but Gavin was giving him literal puppy dog eyes and relented, crawling up into Gavin’s arms. As Gavin pressed close to him Ryan could hear the blood moving under his skin and he was reminded of the fact that he hadn’t eaten since that morning, a pint forced on him by his mother as he left. Gavin’s breathing had already started to slow, though, and Ryan really didn’t want to disturb him because he hadn’t thought to eat a little more. He settled for dragging a thumb across the base of Gavin’s neck, noticing how loose the collar seemed.

“Are you wearing one of my shirts too?!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, B!!!! So I'm putting this up early because I finished it and I'm lazy lol. 
> 
> Liked this? Come talk to me on tumblr at [m4d-m4x](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
